


Faith

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Language, Reader-Insert, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: You and your brother Joey meet Negan and join The Sanctuary. You don’t have any idea what you’re in for...





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on [this imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315898/chapters/32882406) that was also posted on Tumblr and Wattpad. I couldn’t believe how many people across all three platforms wanted a sequel, so you’re getting a whole story instead. I hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your brother Joey meet Negan.

You cling to your brother as the whistling starts.

“Joey?” you ask, your voice trembling. “What’s happening?”

“I don’t know, Panda Bear,” he admits. “Stay close to me. You remember what to do if things go bad, right?”

“Yes…” You don’t want things to go bad. Ever since this nightmare started, your brother has protected you. You don’t think you’d survive very long without him.

Joey holds his hands up in a gesture of surrender as the men emerge from the trees. “No threat,” he assures them.

They split into two groups to form an aisle of sorts. They don’t respond to your brother at all. They seem to be waiting for something.

You peek underneath Joey’s arm as another man strides into the clearing, whistling slowly.

He’s clearly the leader.

He’s tall and imposing, though he appears relaxed. He’s wearing a black leather jacket and a bright red scarf.

He’s very handsome. His brown hair and matching beard are streaked through with gray and silver, and his hazel eyes are sparkling.

He grins as he turns and your eyes get wide when you see that he’s got a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire leaning against his shoulder.

“Joey…” you whimper.

You don’t want to die.

“It’s okay, Panda Bear,” Joey soothes you. “Let me handle it, okay?”

Your noise has made the man notice you. He’s peering under Joey’s raised arm, and his smile softens momentarily.

For now, though, he turns his attention back to your brother.

“You can fucking put those down,” he says, pointing at his hands with the bat. His voice is deep and rough, but he’s calm, at least. His swearing is casual, almost irreverent, rather than menacing.

Joey lets his arms fall back to his sides and waits.

“I’m Negan,” the man introduces himself. “Normally I would say that all your fucking shit now belongs to me, but you fine fucking folks don’t appear to have anything.”

“No, sir,” Joey answers respectfully. “We lost all our supplies when the house we were staying in was overrun.”

“You look fucking rough,” he observes, his eyes flicking back to you. “How the fuck long have you been out here?”

“This is the third night, sir.”

“You’re a damn respectful young man.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Usually people don’t react to me so fucking well.”

“You haven’t given me any reason to fear you, sir. For all I know, you’re perfectly reasonable. Besides, it’s one against five, and that’s just who I can see. And I have no weapon that will be useful against you. You don’t have to be an engineer to figure out those odds.”

Negan narrows his eyes as he processes your brother’s wording. “Are you a fucking engineer?” he wonders.

“Yes, sir, I was.”

Negan seems very interested in that fact. You hope that’s good.

Now he nods at you. “Isn’t it fucking two against fucking five?” He reconsiders briefly. “Fucking six, actually. You forgot to count Lucille.” He swings the bat idly before resting it back over his shoulder and you gulp fearfully. “She is awesome.”

Joey’s mouth sets in a firm line. “She doesn’t fight if I can help it, sir.”

Negan pauses and sucks on his teeth loudly. “Good fucking man,” he finally decides, lowering the bat and letting it dangle by his leg before he steps forward. “Come the fuck out here, sweetheart. Let me get a good fucking look at you.”

You make a frightened little sound and Joey turns just a bit, putting his arm around your shoulders comfortingly. “It’s okay, Panda Bear. I’d never let him hurt you.”

“I don’t fucking bite, sweetheart,” Negan promises. Then he chuckles. “Unless you fucking ask me to, that is.” He raises an eyebrow at Joey. “Who calls a grown fucking woman Panda Bear?”

“She’s my little sister,” Joey explains. “I’ve called her that since she was a kid. Pandas were always her favorite at the zoo.”

Negan nods. “Okay.” He holds his hand out to you. “Don’t be scared, sweetheart. I don’t hurt women unless I absolutely fucking have to, and I don’t let anyone else hurt them either.”

Joey’s head tilts slightly and he lets you slowly step forward. You put your hand in Negan’s, staring anxiously at the bat.

“Don’t be scared of Lucille, sweetheart,” he comforts you. “She does what I fucking say, and she doesn’t like hurting women either.” He looks you over as he pulls you closer. “You are so fucking beautiful, sweetheart,” he murmurs. “But you’re shaking like a fucking leaf.”

“It’s c-cold,” you stammer.

“Shit, sweetheart. Of course it fucking is. Where are my fucking manners?” He sets the bat down and takes his jacket off, then swings it over your shoulders. You stick your arms into the sleeves as he zips it up. It’s much too big on you, but it’s warm and it smells nice.

You wrap your arms around yourself. “Thank you,” you whisper.

“You’re very fucking welcome, sweetheart.” Negan smooths a strand of your hair over your ear and looks back at your brother.

“I have a fucking amazing place nearby,” he offers. “And I could use a fucking engineer. There’s only one fucking rule. I’m the fucker in charge, so you do what I fucking say.”

“You said you don’t let anyone hurt women,” Joey replies. “So my sister would be safe there?”

Negan nods. “I have a special fucking offer for a pretty little thing like her,” he reveals. “What do you fucking say, sweetheart? Will you ride back with me so we can have a private chat?”

“What about my brother?”

“He can be with us too, if that makes you more comfortable.”

“Yes, please.”

“No fucking problem, sweetheart. Now come the fuck on. Why don’t we get out of this fucking cold? And I bet you’re fucking hungry too. We can have some damn fine dinner when we get the fuck home.”

He holds out his hand again and you look back at your brother. “Joey?”

He smiles, walking forward and answering your silent question. “It’s okay, Panda Bear. I think we can trust him.”

Your brother’s instincts haven’t steered you wrong yet, and you know he would rather die than let anyone hurt you.

“All right.” You reach out and take Negan’s hand again.

“Your brother is fucking right, sweetheart. You can fucking trust me. No matter what the fuck you decide, I won’t fucking hurt you.”


End file.
